srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Display
This article describes the current version of the game screen, linking to the appropriate sections for further information. There have been at least two major revisions of the game screen, described on different sections below for historical reference, though minor tweaks are common enough not to merit detailed tracking. There are four different screen layouts in this game: * Login: Just two fields for logging in, plus links to register to the game. * Main: With two big areas, left (for story/events) and right (for taking actions/selecting options/showing character details), plus an area at the bottom for quick-access buttons, and several informative links on the top. After you select your character, you always start in a spot, the last one you saved your game in. ** The Character selection screen uses this layout too, with all data in the left section. You'll reach this screen after logging in, or after Quitting your game. * Combat: When you start a combat, the screen changes to combat layout, returning to story mode after the combat ends. If you die in combat, you'll pass through a transitional screen and then you'll be taken to your last saved game and location, just as if you had just started your session. * Death: A transitional screen with a link to restore your last saved game. Main layout There are three sections: left (story), right (side panel, or panes), and the bottom bar. ;Story The story section shows the descriptions detailing your adventures, and gives you options of what to do next. Sometimes there may be stat checks displayed here, or you will be notified if you are about to enter combat. Also, some game sections (like special options of items) load on the story section ;Bottom There are several buttons here: * Stats/Items/Skills/Powers: They open the appropriate panes on the side panel. * Log: Shows the Adventure Log * Advs: Shows the Adventure Finder * Rest: Allows you to rest (only on SAFE locations) * Save: Allows you to save your game (requires a confirmation, only works on SAFE locations) * Quit: This allows you to exit the game. There are some locations you can't Quit right away. In particular, you can't quit if there is an enemy in sight ;Panes The right-hand panel has an upper section that doesn't change between panes. Shows your MR, current SP and NV, and has a quick-links bar that allows to open the panes: Stats, Items, Skills, Powers and Options. The first four offer the same functionality of the buttons on the bottom section. These panes display the different details of your character. * Stats: All the basic Stats of your character, Experience, gold, Adventurer Tokens, Battle Markers, your Adventurer Rank, your Alignment and the last time you saved. It also shows links to your Mounts, Residence, Adventure Finder, dungeon map style and world map. At the bottom of this pane there is a list of the recently used items, skills and powers. * Items: This shows all of the items you are currently carrying, split into sections. All of these sections allow to show all items, no items, or just the equipped items. ** Weapons ** Armour: With separate sections for Armour:Shields, Armour:Torso, Armour:Head, Armour:Feet, Armour:Arms, Armour:Legs, Armour:Neck, Armour:Wrist, Armour:Rings, Armour:Waist, Armour:Back, Armour:Tabard and Armour:Pendants ** Miscellaneous ** Icons. * Skills: This shows all of your skills, their levels and their specific xp, as well as allowing you to train them (only in SAFE locations). * Powers: This shows all of your powers, their levels and their specific xp, as well as allowing you to train them (only in SAFE locations). * Options: Links about the ** Character: Adventure Finder, Residence, Mounts, Timers, View or Edit Adventurer's Profile, Realm Map and Dungeon Map Settings. ** Game: Quit, Save, Send Report to the GM and Display Setting ** Miscellaneous: Recent Events, Active Adventurers, random Adventurer Journal, Wiki, Forum, and Earn AT's Combat Screen At the top of the combat screen, your current MR, SP and NV is shown, as well as your weapon. On the left hand side is the descriptions of the battle, and on the right hand side is the combat style you use, the dice, the powers, skills and items you can use, and the SP bars. See Combat for details about all this. * The combat description: This can display the details of any melee or magical attack, as well as special attacks. * The attack style: There are three types, Normal, Aggressive, and Defensive. Aggressive means you will do extra damage to your opponent if the dice is rolled in your favor, but will take extra damage if it is not. Defensive means that your damage will be reduced, but also the enemy wont damage as much. * The dice: It is a 20-sided dice that you roll, in order to determine whether you fight the round better. * Powers, skills, and items: Selecting from the drop down boxes will allow you to use a power, skill or item during combat. The items shown are only the ones that can be used during combat. * The SP bars: These are a visual representation of you and your enemy's remaining stamina. You are the top green bar, and your enemy is the bottom, red bar. If you win or lose, there will be a link below these to take you to the normal screen. These bars are not very exact: if you're playing to the last drop of SP, you'd better watch the percentages shown on the left pane. Changes between versions First version The first version used up to six HTML Frames to render the main screen. The buttons on the bottom were the only way to switch between panes in the right-hand section. The Items pane was split into only four sections: Weapons, Armour, Miscellaneous and Icons. There were many cumulative small changes to the combat screen as combat mechanics developed: at the start there was only a type of attack, and it showed an image of a dice. Then the tree attack options were shown on separate buttons, and the dice disappeared. For a long time there were two display options, with very slight differences. Originally the game always launched on a new window (restricted, no toolbars, but resizable). Second version The second version went live on December 7, 2009 for testing. Shortly afterwards the updated combat screen was available for everybody, and on May 6, 2010 the new screen was rolled out for all players. The changes were * Change of HTML frames to more modern iframes. * Change of backgrounds (dark background on combat screen) * Option to select "full screen" or several fixed widths. There was also an option to revert to the old-style size (with a different distribution of the game sections) * Fixed width in combat screen * Option to launch the game in the same window or new window. * More compact layout in the Character selection screen, now all options are on the same screen (days of subscription left, email and link for renewal used to be on another separate section). * Adding the "quick links" bar that shows on top of Stats, Skills, Powers, Options panes. * Your weapon is shown on the Combat screen. * Redesign of the Stats pane: Added new options for Character's Profile, Mounts, Adventure Finder, Active Adventurers, Adventurer Journal, Realm News, Adventurer Rank Current version The current version went live on March 16, 2012. The main changes in this version were: * Frames reduced from 6 to 3 for a much higher performance. Mobile play became much easier. * Option to play on new window removed. Now the game always launches on the same window or tab. * New width options, including custom width. * Changes on combat screen: ** Now there is a banner in the top including a combat stat summary (SP, NV and equipped weapon for you, health left for your enemy). The background color shows the of the enemy (from green to black). ** On the left section your health in indicated both in percentile and in xx/yy format. ** The format of the number rolled has changed (now it's enclosed in a box), and the attack option you chose on last round is bolded. * Redesign of stats pane ** Now shows number of Battle Markers ** Now shows time (in hours) since last save. ** Now shows mounts owned, with the one you're riding on in bold. Mount options now appear on the left section instead of the right. ** Now shows the name of your residence ** Now shows the number of adventures and events active on your Adventure Finder ** The links to the Realm Map (as seen on World of Sryth) is now on the Stats pane ** Removal of the Items/Skills/Powers dropdown menus, they've been substituted by selectable lists ** Now the items, skills and powers recently used appear on a list so they can be quickly used again. There are still some subtle bugs about this (see the forum thread for details). * Redesign of skills pane ** Now it shows specific and general XP separately, not added up. ** Now it always show stored specific XP, even for players who have reached level 100 and thus cannot train higher. * Redesign of powers pane, same as skills pane. * Added a new options pane from the quick options bar. It includes several options that can be also accessed from other places in the screen, and the following unique links ** Character profile (edit and see) ** Timers. An entirely new mechanic that allows the player to track reset time of most replayable events in the game, including Multiplayers. You may need to run some of them first before they appear on the list. ** Recent events (that now opens on left section instead of right) ** Active adventurers ** Adventure Journal on Twitter ** Links to the this wiki (they open on a new window) * Redesign of the bottom frame: Buttons are smaller, and there's a direct link to the Adventure Finder in the place of the old Map button. * Removal of the top frame. Now includes a link to the latest Game Updates, the donations interface, the GM reporting tool, and the Display settings (Game Screen Size). The GM also changed the way travel works when he updated the game screen: * Special locations were folded into Nearby locations * Almost all travel hubs now display their nearby locations, reducing the number of page loads needed to travel. * The final screen stating "you've arrived to..." has been removed. The text stating the you've followed is now shown as a small box on top of the location you've arrived to. This changes reduces one page load for each travel. Also, some other changes: * Now the auto-save of the Quickstone on SAFE spots triggers an auto-refresh of the left section, so the message explaining you've been healed is only visible for a small fraction of time. Category:Game Concepts